Warriors: The Prophecy
by Chase'sGirl19
Summary: The apprentices of Thunderclan have fallen ill.Yellowfang canot figure out what this disease is.House,Chase,Cameron and Foreman wake up as cats and discover a prophecy as soon as they join the clan."There will be four.Intelligent,Caring,Brave and Driven..
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

It was a cold night in the middle of leafbare, the moonlight half covered by gray clouds that threatened the Thunderclan camp with snow. Inside the camp, the medicine den, covered with ferns disturbed the quietness of the night as a young cat meowed in pain. The Thunderclan medicine cat bent down and touched his pads with her nose. Her orange eyes widened at the sudden rising temperature as the young cat began to yowl in pain and have back spasms. The old medicine cat backed away. For the first time as a medicine cat she did not know what to do. She had never seen this sickness before. Just a few days ago Brackenpaw had came to her complaining of back pain and feeling stiff. She had given him herbs and a few days confined to his nest but instead of getting better, Brackenpaw had gotten worse. He came back feeling drowsy and had no appetite at all. So the medicine cat made him a nest in the medicine den and the young cat has been here ever since, showing more symptoms and her only hope was this unknown illness wasn't contagious.

Finally Brackenpaw's back spasms stopped and she gave him some poppy seeds to dull the pain and help him sleep. _Starclan please send me a sign to help save this young apprentice._ She prayed to her warrior ancestors, hoping they were listening. "Yellowfang?" The old medicine cat turned around to the sound of her name. It was Cinderpaw. She was curled up in her nest of moss and bracken, her dark grey fur sticking up and her injured hind leg sticking out awkwardly. "Is Brackenpaw going to be alright?" Yellowfang looked at Fireheart's young apprentice who was just recently attacked by a monster on the thunderpath. Yellowfang felt her heart sink at the fact that this spirited young cat will never become a warrior. Yellowfang walked over to Cinderpaw and sniffed her injured leg, the fur matted around the raw wound. Cinderpaw's eyes were wide in fear for her brother and Yellowfang guessed she must have seen Brackenpaw yowling in pain. Yellowfang sighed, She couldn't lie to the young she cat. "I don't know Cinderpaw I've never seen this illness before." Cinderpaw looked up at Yellowfang but before she could say anything, two tom cats burst in through the ferns supporting a small black and white tom between them. A blue –grey she cat followed closed behind, her tail tip twitching anxiously. "Set him down here." Yellowfang meowed as she bounded towards an empty nest next to Brackenpaw. "What happen?" she meowed as the warriors laid the young cat down into the nest of bracken and moss. "We were doing a moonhigh patrol when Swiftpaw started to feel drowsy "Longtail, Swiftpaw's mentor explained, his eyes glittering with fear. "Then he started to yowl in pain and past out". "He has what Brackenpaw has doesn't he?" Tigerclaw, the Thunderclan deputy meowed. Yellowfang, who was examining Swiftpaw as the two tom cats spoke, nodded. "Longtail, Tigerclaw wake up Fireheart and finish the patrol." Ordered the blue-grey she cat. The warriors nodded and raced out of the medicine den.

Once the warriors were gone, the she cat looked at Yellowfang "Have you received any sign from Starclan yet?" She asked. Yellowfang flattened her ears at her question and shook her head. "No Bluestar I haven't received anything." Yellowfang swallowed the fear that was rising up in her throat as Swiftpaw began to burn up with fever. Tigerclaw was right, he has exactly what Brackenpaw has. Her worst fear was confirmed; this mysterious illness is contagious and will spread around the camp like wild fire.

Above the Thunderclan camp, the Starclan warriors gathered around Four Trees, filling the hollow with tension. The representatives of the clans stood in the center. They were Spottedlealeaf of Thunderclan, Oakheart of Riverclan, Deadfoot of Windclan and Raggedstar of Shadowclan. The starry warriors around the hollow meowed in distress. They were worried about the unknown illness in Thunderclan and was afraid that it will pass to the other clans, wiping out their descendents. Spottedleaf stood up, her tortoiseshell fur gleaming with starlight. She waved her tail, silencing the starclan warriors. "There is a solution to this problem." she meowed "I have found four who will be able to help us." Cries of hope and questions rang around the hollow at Spottedleaf's news. "And who are these four cats Spottedleaf?" Oakheart asked. "Not cats, Twoleggs." Spottedleaf meowed, her answer was followed by shocked meows and cries of horror. "Spottedleaf." Oakheart meowed slowly as if addressing a very young kit. "Twoleggs can not help us." Spottedleaf glared at him and lifted her chin, her amber eyes filled with indignation "These four can, they are the best medicine twoleggs I found and I know they will succeed. They have all the qualities of a warrior." "But Spottedleaf." Raggedstar meowed, still clearly in shock of her answer. "Twoleggs? There must be another way there is no chance Thunderclan will except help from Twoleggs." Spottedleaf did not answer the former Shadowclan leader, instead she walked silently to a nearby puddle. It was deep and it reflected the stars. She crouched down and touched the still water with her pink nose causing it to form ripples that revealed a face of an old twolegg. His fur on the top of his head was dark grey and his eyes were ice blue. The form then changed into a big dark grey tom with a slight limp in his hind leg and ice blue eyes. "We can turn them into cats, where they will be welcomed into Thunderclan." Spottedleaf meowed as the Starclan cats all looked at the figure in the puddle. "They will heal our sick warriors and save the clans from this unknown illness." The starclan warriors mews began to fill the hollow with cries of hope, the tension fading away as Spottedleaf spoke. The dark grey figure disappeared replacing three twolegg faces, then their forms shifted into cats. "I will send a sign to Bluestar and Yellowfang so they well be aware of their arrival." Spottedleaf meowed.

It was a cold night at Princton Plainsbro Teaching Hospital. Every Patient was settling down for the night while Dr. Eric Foreman, a tall african american man who rifled through the many medical books that laid scattered around the clear glass table. Dr. Allison Cameron, a petite brunnet with reading glasses turned a page of one of the medical books she was reading. she glared sleepily at Dr. Robert Chase who sat next to her, he was austrian, not as tall as Dr. Foreman or their boss Dr. Gregory House. Dr. Chase's blonde hair was a mess as he slept, his head resting on his arms on the glass table near the book he was reading. Dr. Cameron was to tired to nudge him awake. Their boss Dr. House had also fallen asleep at his desk in his office. His dark grey hair a mess and his cane resting lightly against his desk.

Spottedleaf looked down at the tired twoleggs she had chosen and waited for the last two to fall asleep as well. Once Dr. Cameron and Dr. Foreman finally fell asleep, Spottedleaf appeared on the office floor and bounded towards House. "There will be four" she meowed , an ominous tone in her voice that betrayed the prophecy she was predicting. She jumped on House's desk and placed her small pink nose on his forhead "Intelligent" she whispered and House sank lower in his chair as he went into a deeper sleep. She suddenly appeared on the glass table in front of Cameron and touched her forehead with her nose and whispered "caring" Cameron sighed and fell in a deep sleep. Spottedleaf then turned to Chase and touched his forehead with her nose. "Brave" she whispered and Chase began to snore, like he usually does when he is in a deep sleep or very tired. Then last of all Spottedleaf touched her nose to Foreman's forehead and whispered "and driven". Forman rested his head down on his book and fell into a deep sleep like his coworkers. Spottedleaf took one last look at the twoleggs before she finished the prophecy "Four who will conquer the unknown enemy." She meowed as she began to disappear and her voice began to fade. "Do your best. You are our only hope."

**PLEASE REVIEW! =D This story takes place before the pilot of the first season for House and during the Forest of Secrets for Warriors. Now I know some of the info is wrong for warriors at the Forest of Secrets time and the characters might be too. Im sorry about that its because my warriors book are pack away and I cant find the book in any libraries. Im hoping maybe someone can send me the characters list that would help a lot =) I hope you all enjoyed the prologue and I will be posting the 1st chapter up soon so don't freak out lol xD**

**- Chase's Girl19**


	2. Chapter One The Prophecy

**Chapter One The Prophecy**

Chase was the first to wake, feeling confused as he heard birds and small creatures moving around, he opened his eyes and was surprised to find himself in a clearing surrounded by big four oak trees. _Where am I?_ he thought. Chase clearly remembered falling asleep at the differential room. He remembered how tired he was, the lines of the medical book getting blurry as he fought the urge to sleep. _Maybe im still dreaming_ he thought _this must be a dream_. Chase looked around and realized for the first time that there were three cats beside him starting to wake up. "Okay this is weird." Chase said aloud then jumped in shock as his words came out in a meow and was even more shocked when he looked down at his body only to find golden-yellow paws and a fluffy tabby tipped tail. "Okay this is the weirdest dream Ive ever had!" he meowed as he examined his paws, he unsheathe his claws, they were sharp and they gleamed in the sunlight. "Hey kitty!" Chase sheathed his claws and put his paw down as he looked up, the voice came from the smallest cat who jumped in surprise as her voice came out in a meow. She looked down at her body and gasped "Im a cat!" Chase recognized her voice. It was Cameron! Chase couldn't help but notice how pretty she was as a cat. Cameron was small with fluffy white fur with a long dark brown fluffy tail and dark brown ears. The patches on her back were light brown and it reminded Chase of the leaves that covered the forest floor "Cameron its me! Chase." Cameron looked at him, her big blue sapphire eyes wide in fear and confusion." Its me Chase" Chase said again softly taking a small step towards her. Cameron looked closely at him and she began to relax "Are we having the same dream?" Before Chase could answer her, the other two cats had fully woken up and were staring to freak out. Chase recognized Foreman's voice In the big black tom and House's voice in the dark grey tom cat, his ice blue eyes wide in shock and for the first time Chase could tell that he was at a loss for words. Once House got over the shock he meowed, "I knew I shouldn't of had taken that coffee from Wilson!", as Foreman walked around in panicky circles, freaking out that he was seeing a cat body instead of his own. "This cant be a dream." Cameron repeated in shock "There is no way we can all have the same dream!" Foreman finally stopped circling around in panic and sat down and started to lick his ruffled chest fur, then stopped as the others all stared at him with wide eyes. "I don't know why I just did that!" Foreman meowed. House smirked at him "To bad it wasn't your ass." Cameron growled "Your disgusting house!" as Chase burst out laughing. Suddenly without thinking why he did it, Chase pounced on a leaf that had just drifted down past his nose. He pinned it the floor and batted it with his paws. This time House burst out laughing as Cameron and Foreman looked at him strangely. His ears burning with embarrassment, Chase sat up and looked down at his paws. "Sorry." he mumbled.

Chase stayed quiet as everyone began to talk about why they were here, if it was a dream or not. For some reason Chase felt that this was real. He didn't know why but he could feel it. He knew there was a reason and he knew in his heart that they were sent here for something important. "I think we were sent here for a reason." Chase meowed out loud. The others looked at him as he spoke up for the first time. "I don't know why or who sent us here. I just have this feeling that this isn't a dream it just feels to real." For a few moments that felt like years to Chase, his coworkers stared at him as they thought about what he said, the silence was starting to get to him and Chase suddenly wished he hadn't said anything. "I agree with Chase." Cameron finally meowed as she wrapped her fluffy dark brown tail neatly around her small white paws. "Chase is right this feels to real to be a dream." Chase sighed in relief, feeling better about what he said. "Okay but why?" House asked "And who sent us here?" They all looked at each other, there eyes full of confusion and worry. _House is righ_t Chase thought. _Who sent us here? and why?_

As the four cats were all pondering on their situation, Cameron suddenly jumped, up and spun around to stare at the bracken behind her, pulling Chase out of his thoughts. His fur begin to rise at the sight of her blue eyes wide in alarm and her ears were flat against her head. "There is something moving back there." She whispered, her voice trembling in fear. Chase stared at the bracken as it rustled slightly. Suddenly black shadows ran by, Chase jumped to his paws, his claws unsheathed at the upcoming danger. Cameron back away to stand close to Chase. He could feel her shiver with fear and he pressed against her side to comfort her as he hissed at the moving black shadows. Chase quickly glanced at Foreman and House. They stood near him, their heads raised in alarm as they hissed at their unseen enemies and before Chase knew it they were all surrounded by a group of cats. Chase couldn't help but notice how big they were, he could see their powerful muscles rippling underneath their pelts even though they looked underfed. Hissing bravely again, he stepped in front of Cameron who growled and stepped around him shooting him a look that ment _I can take care of myself! _The fiery orange tom cat who seemed to be the leader of the group, hissed "Your trespassing on Thunderclan territory!" his green eyes flashing in hostility. "We didn't mean to trespass!" Cameron meowed back, getting over her fear at the same time as House meowed "What is Thunderclan?" and despite their situation, he smirked at the corny name. Chase noticed the shocked looks that went around the group of cats at House's question and Chase couldn't stop himself from meowing " We are lost." he ignored the glances from his coworkers. " Can you help us?" Chase had a feeling that these cats had something to do about them being here. The orange tom cat looked at the grey tom next to him who met his gaze and gave a small shrug. The orange tom cat nodded and flicked his tail. In an instant the cats flanked Chase and his coworkers and led them away from the clearing.

"Where are they taking us?" Cameron whispered. "I don't know." Chase whispered back. "But maybe they are the reason why we are here." Cameron glanced at him "Do you really think that?" Chase nodded "Why else are we here then?" Foreman who overheard their conversation snorted in disbelief. " If they are the ones who sent us here, then why do they look as if their gonna beat the crap out of us if we make one wrong move?" "They probably don't trust us." Chase whispered. "I still think Wilson put something in my coffee last night!" House meowed to them , interrupting their conversation. Chase and Cameron rolled their eyes and trudged on ,surrounded by the group of cats. It wasn't long until they reached a ravine. Exchanging uncertain glances, Chase and his coworkers followed their captures down the ravine and into a gorse tunnel which Chase realized that the ground inside was marked by many generations of paw prints of cats who passed through here and he wondered what kind of place he and his coworkers were being taken to.

Chase was shocked at the sight that greeted him at the end of the gorse tunnel. Cats were everywhere! Some cats were laying around a nettle path eating what looked like dead rodents._ Ugh _Chase thought and looked away in disgust. He spotted more cats sitting side by side grooming one another, some in deep conversation or taking a nap in the late afternoon sun. Young cats were play fighting near an old tree stump and Chase heard Cameron purr when she caught sight of a litter kittens playing near a bramble patch. "Fireheart? What is the meaning of this?" Chase tore his gaze from the cats and looked up to see a large blue-grey she cat with a scar on her shoulders and ice blue eyes. Chase gaped in awe he could sense she was the leader of these cats and couldn't help but be amazed at how powerful she looked from where she stood on a huge boulder in the clearing. She looked down at Fireheart and the group of cats that still surrounded Chase and his coworkers. Chase heard House snicker at the fiery tom cat's name and Cameron growled deep in her throat for him to shut up. "I found them at Four trees Bluestar." Fireheart explained to his leader. "they said they didn't mean to trespass and they seemed loss." Fireheart indicated Chase with his ginger tail." This one asked for help." Bluestar glanced at Chase " I see." she mumbled as Chase met her blue gaze bravely. _Do you know why we are here?_ Chase wanted to ask but decided not too he didn't want to be disrespectful. He suddenly wanted to know what she was thinking _Well she keep us as prisoners? _Chase thought. W_hat will she do with us? _Suddenly Chase saw something flash in her eyes before she broke eye contact with him_ was that hope?_ he thought but it was gone as soon as it passed. "You may leave Fireheart." Bluestar meowed. Fireheart dipped his head respectfully and joined the grey warrior at the nettle patch as Bluestar dismissed the group surrounding Chase and his coworkers. Bluestar jumped off they grey boulder and led the four cats towards a shady corner in the camp where they could talk in private, away from prying ears. Chase looked straight ahead, aware of the Thunderclan cats staring at him and his coworkers. "Wait here." Bluestar meowed and bounded towards a clump of ferns and disappeared

"I wonder what she wants with us." Foreman meowed. "Maybe they have something to do with why we are here." Chase meowed glaring at Foreman who flattened his ears at Chase. He was annoyed that Foreman didn't seem to believe what he said earlier to Cameron. "Oh ! Look at the kittens!" Cameron purred interrupting the tension between the two tom cats. "They are so cute! I want one!" Chase looked away to see the kittens who were scuffling around the sandy floor as foreman pulled his gaze away from Chase also. "don't let their mothers hear you say that." House meowed. Cameron ignored him. Realizing he wasn't going to get an annoyed response from Cameron, House meowed "Do you guys still think we were sent here because I have this nagging feeling that Wilson drugged me." His team all let out exasperated sighs. "House for the last time Wilson didn't drug you!" Foreman meowed in annoyance. Chase began to look around the clearing as Foreman and House began to argue. Chase began to notice that there was some kind of system here. The older cats coming in with food, (which Chase realized again in disgust that it was dead rodents) seemed to make sure the younger and older cats ate first before they took anything for themselves. He had also noticed how many of the cats bore scars on their pelts and Chase wondered if those were the signs of a harsh life out here in the wild. Chase tore his gaze away from the clan cats and noticed how nervous cameron looked, she sat with her fluffy tail wrapped around her paws and he couldn't help but notice again how pretty she was for a cat. She noticed him looking at her and he saw how upset she looked, her sapphire blue eyes clouded with worry. "We are going to be okay Cameron." Chase assured the small she cat. He sat closer to her and pressed his side against her soft white fur. "I don't think these cats will hurt us." Chase wasn't 100 percent sure but he had to stay strong for Cameron's sake, who barley nodded as she shifted her paws nervously. "Some of these cats look big." She meowed. "Are u sure the wont attack us?" Chase didn't say anything, he wasn't entirely sure as Cameron looked nervously around the camp and it was all he could do but hope they wont get attacked.

Bluestar was back, this time with a long-haired dark grey she cat. She looked old and disgruntled and Chase found himself thinking he wouldn't want to get on her bad side. The grey she cat looked at Chase and his coworkers , her orange eyes full of wonder. Chase couldn't help but feel that she was looking for a certain trait in him and his coworkers. She then gave a small nod to Bluestar and as they exchange knowing glances Chase knew they were ment to be here. T_hey know something. _He realized _They are the reason why we are here, but why?_

"I am Bluestar, the leader of Thunderclan." The blue-grey she cat introduced herself and this is Yellowfang, the Thunderclan medicine cat." Yellowfang dipped her head in greeting "We welcome you to Thunderclan." She meowed and Chase could suddenly feel how powerful and wise this old cat was just like Bluestar. Chase stepped forward and bowed his head in greeting like he had seen Fireheart done when they were first brought into camp. Ignoring House's contemptuous gaze, Chase meowed "My name is Robert Chase." The she cats looked at him and he realized how strange and long his name must had sounded, just like their names sounded a bit strange to him. "You can call me Chase." He mumbled stepping back so Cameron can introduce herself, "Im Cameron." She meowed giving them only her last name and dipping her head politely like Chase. Foreman stood up and bowed his head. "Im Foreman ." He meowed and that's House over there." The she-cats gazed at House who was sitting behind Foreman." Are you going to tell us why we are here?" he asked, sounding irritated. _Why does he have to be so rude! _Chase thought. "Some of are clanmates have fallen ill." Yellowfang meowed. "In all my years as a medicine cat ive never seen this sort of illness before and ive never encountered one I couldn't cure." "So this is a medical case!" House growled in disbelief.

Chase knew why House was so upset, for some reason House hated treating patients, he was always trying to avoid Cuddy who was always forcing cases on him. "How do you know we can help you?" Foreman asked over House's growls of disbelief. Bluestar and Yellowfang exchange uncertain glances. "Tell us." Chase meowed. "I know there is more your not telling us." Yellowfang meowed hesitantly "Should we tell them?" Bluestar nodded "I guess there is no harm in telling them the prophecy." The four cat's ears pricked up at the word. "What prophecy?" House meowed slowly. Chase could tell House didn't believe this. "There is a prophecy by Starclan." Bluestar explained. "What is Starclan?" Cameron meowed, her blue eyes wide in confusion and wonder at the thought that such things like prophecies exist. "They are our warrior ancestors." Bluestar meowed as she indicated the sky with her tail. "They sent us this prophecy: "There will be four, Brave, Intelligent, Caring, and Driven. Four who will conquer the unseen enemy." Chase and his coworkers all excahnged uncertain glances. _How do they know that we can help them?_ Chase thought A_nd are they sure its us the prophecy is referring too?_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay well here is the first chapter! im so excited about it and it took me forver to finish typing. Anyway if anyone is reading this please review like i said on my profile i have big plans fpr this story and you readers wont regret reading this =D i promise! lol and special thanks to DionysusDaughter98 haha your my first review! YAY! you make me so happy lol enjoy this chapter! and ill be posting Chapter 2 up soon =D<strong>

**- Chase'sGirl19**


	3. Chapter Two Decisions

**Chapter Two Decisions **

**A/N: so it's been a long time since I've last updated sorry I suffered a very bad writer's block. Then I one day opened my notebook and wow my writer's block was cured! =D lol anyways you may notice that I typed this chapter differently than the last two. I think its looks better like this. =) anyways sorry again for the long wait and I hope you guys all enjoy it and review.**

"How do you know it's us that the prophecy is talking about?" Cameron meowed; voicing Chase's thoughts.

"What if it's talking about someone else?"

Chase nodded as Cameron spoke letting the two she-cats know that he agreed with her question. Bluestar stared at each one of them with her piercing blue gaze before she meowed

"We know you four are not really cats."

Chase and his coworkers looked at her in shock as she began to meow

"We know you are really twoleggs."

Once she said those words Chase felt numb with shock and for some reason the sound of the camp seemed louder. The snores of the dozing elders, the playful squeals of the young kits.

_This is not happening this so isn't happening! We can't be part of a prophecy we have a case back at Princeton to solve! _Chase thought as he tried to keep his breath steady.

"Twoleggs? You mean human… right?" Forman corrected, forcing Chase out if his thoughts and he couldn't help but feel annoyed by Foreman. He was always so precise with everything and correcting others.

_Can't he just give his pompous attitude a rest for once? _

Foreman's amber eyes widened at some sudden thought and meowed

"So this proves you are the ones who sent us here! You're the ones who changed us!"

"And it also proves we are part of the prophecy..." Chase couldn't help but voice.

His words were met by a silence and the four cats exchanged uncertain glances with each other.

"It was Starclan who sent you; are warrior ancestors, not us. I don't know why or how they transformed you into cats but clearly they saw something in you that may help us."Bluestar meowed.

"All I can say is that they have their reasons and we must trust them."

Chase looked at his coworkers, wondering if they believed what the blue-grey she-cat was saying. House's eyes were wide in disbelief, he was an atheist so

Chase figured he didn't believe in Starclan or the prophecy.

_Hell! He probably still thinks he's been drugged!_ Chase growled under his breath in frustration at his old boss and switched his gaze to Cameron. Her big blue eyes shown like they always did when there was a new case to solve and her tail waved from side to side excitedly. Chase knew she believed what the she-cats were saying and was ready to help them. Chase looked at Foreman who caught his eye, his amber eyes were full of uncertainty at what they just heard and Chase knew that like himself, Foreman wasn't sure if they can help them even if what the she-cats were saying was true.

"So well you help us?" Bluestar asked.

"Yes of course..." Cameron began to say but was interrupted by Foreman.

"Wait… can we have a moment alone?"

"Very well." Bluestar meowed and she and Yellowfang walked out of earshot from the four cats.

"Foreman what's there to discuss!" Cameron growled before anyone else could say anything.

"We got to help them! It's the reason why we are here!"

"I know but we have to be sure it's the right thing to do and we got to figure out how to get back to our normal bodies because I don't plan on staying like this forever." Foreman meowed, his black tail swaying in frustration.

"What do you think Chase?"

His coworkers all looked at him. Chase knew Cameron had a point. They were sent here to help these cats but how with no medical equipment?

"I think Cameron is right we should help them." Chase meowed choosing his words carefully.

House snorted "Figures the Aussie will agree with her."

Chase glared at him and wondered briefly what he meant before he shook his head and meowed

"No it makes sense it's the reason why we were brought here and I think that once we solve this case Starclan will return us to our normal selves. But how are we going to solve the case is my question. With no medical equipment we are going to have a tough time."

"Makes sense." Foreman meowed.

"I agree with you and Cameron and your right Chase we are going to have a tough time solving this case but the least we can do is try, right?"

Chase nodded as he thought of Foreman's words. Foreman did have a point in at least trying. Who knows maybe they might manage to solve the case after all. It was possible, they've had dealt with pretty tough cases in the past before.

"What do you think House?" Cameron asked their boss who had been quiet during their discussion.

The three cats looked at their boss, waiting for his opinion which they always took so seriously during a case. House looked back at them with narrowed ice blue eyes and said sarcastically,

"You idiots want to know what I think?"

They nodded.

"Well either this is really happening or I'm really stoned back in my office" Chase noticed Foreman rolling his eyes at their boss. Chase was annoyed as well at House's answer. Even during a time like this House couldn't be serious!

House must had felt his team's annoyance because he then meowed

"But I'm all for solving this case even though it is just my creative imagination from those pills I took. Wow! I wonder where that goody two shoes Wilson got those drugs from. I'm actually quite proud of him!"

"House, Wilson did not drug you" Forman stated in annoyance.

House looked at him and said

"You're right those drugs were too good."

He looked at Foreman then narrowed his eyes at him

"Was it you?"

"Yes House I drugged you and all three of us."

Foreman flicked his tail at the whole team.

"And now we are all having the same dream about feral cats asking us for medical help." Forman meowed sarcastically.

House watched him suspiciously.

Chase couldn't help but add " and besides if you were really stoned House, we wouldn't be here it will just be you and Cuddy doing something r rated by now."

Cameron laughed causing Chase's stomach to do a mini flip.

_What was that about?_ He thought as Cameron meowed

"Chase has a point House."

House eyed them all evilly as Cameron asked

"So are we helping them?"

"I'm for it." Foreman answered. "It's the only reasonable solution to getting our bodies back"

"Me too" Chase added "There is no harm in at least trying to help them."

"I agree with the Aussie. Funny how even as a cat he still has his accent"

House meowed, causing Chase to growl at his boss as Foreman called Bluestar and Yellowfang back.

The she cats strolled proudly towards then, and Chase noticed the muscles rippling underneath their grey pelts. He wondered what they were getting themselves into. Most of these cats were really thin and he could already feel the chill of the setting sun.

"Have you decided to help us?" Bluestar meowed.

"Yes we will help you." Cameron answered and purred at the she cats delighted face expressions.

"I hope you don't mind joining the clan as apprentices while you're here" Bluestar meowed.

"Changing your names will also prevent any suspicion from the clans."

The four cats looked at each other and no doubt Chase can guess they were wondering what they had gotten themselves into. It was one thing to cure the sick cats but to live exactly like clan cats and try and solve the case at the same time? It was going to be tough and Chase began to brace himself for the almost impossible task ahead of them.

"I must warn you" Bluestar continued. "Clan life can be difficult, especially now during leafbare. Our warriors are trained through the upmost strengths to survive this harsh life and only the strongest, bravest, most honorable warriors are the ones who make it to a full life."

She looked at all them with her blue gaze, studying each one of them before she continued her speech.

"Now you four must understand that clan loyalty is very important. Your clan must mean everything to you. You must defend them not just with your sharp claws but also with your heart and mind, You must be ready to hunt for them in the fiercest snow storm and be ready to give up your life to save your clanmates from the youngest kit to the oldest elder."

Chase shivered at the passion he heard in her words and besides him Cameron shuffled her paws nervously. He glanced at her and couldn't help but feel a little of what Bluestar was talking about. Of course he would do everything he can to protect her and his team.

"You four must understand the unwavering loyalty to your clan because they will always come first." Bluestar meowed. "It's the way of the warrior life it's the center of what the warrior code is based on and if you cannot understand it, if you cannot live by the warrior code then your task Starclan has set upon you will be impossible."

Once Bluestar finished speaking, Chase's heart was pumping deep into his chest, he could feel his blood roaring in his ears as he imagined himself as a warrior fighting for his clan and hunting in the most fiercest snow storm he can imagine just to feed them and he realized that he understood what Bluestar meant and was ready to give up his life in service of his new adopted clan. Chase glanced at his co workers and wondered if they felt the exact same thing he was feeling now. Cameron although nervous; her eyes were shining with excitement and understanding. He must have been gazing at her for quite awhile because she suddenly turned her head, catching him staring at her. She blinked at him and Chase turned away, suddenly feeling hot with embarrassment under his long golden pelt. He glanced at Foreman and House. They were looking at Bluestar. Their eyes betraying nothing of what they thought of Bluestar's speech.

It was quiet for a moment as Bluestar's words sunk into the team's heads. Chase was all for it. He couldn't wait to learn how to hunt and fight and he meowed excitedly

"I understand fully what you mean Bluestar."

He stepped forward and dipped his head to her. He didn't know why he did that but something was telling him it was a gesture of respect in clan life.

"I would be honored to serve the clan while we help your sick clanmates."

House snorted and whispered "suck up."

Cameron flicked her tail at House and repeated Chase's actions

"I would be honored to serve the clan Bluestar."

Foreman stepped forward and copied his coworkers. "I will be happy to serve the clan as well"

They looked back at House who rolled his blue eyes and said

"I'll serve your clan as well."

"Very well" Bluestar purred, not showing a hint of annoyance at House's rudeness.

_I actually admire her for that,_ Chase thought in amusement.

"This means you four can receive your apprentice names after you speak to the clan."

"Cool!" Chase mewed excitedly as he wondered what his apprentice name would be.

"What?" he meowed, barely noticing House and his coworkers staring at him.

"I thought Fireheart had a pretty awesome name."

House snorted as Cameron laughed and mewed to Bluestar

"We don't mind changing our names."

"Are you sure after we help you Starclan will send us back?" Foreman asked. Yellowfang nodded "We do believe Starclan will return you to your normal bodies once you are done with your task."

"Can we see the sick cats now?" Cameron asked.

"Of course" Yellowfang meowed. "Follow me"

"I'll go speak to the clan" Bluestar meowed "When you guys are done come out to the highrock." she pointed her long tail to the huge rock in the center of the clearing before she walked away.

Yellowfang led the four cats to a corner of the camp that was enclosed by ferns as Bluestar's meow rang out across the clearing, summoning the clan cats to gather around the high rock. Chase barely caught a glance of several cats emerging from their dens before he was ushered throughout the ferns by House and Foreman behind him.

"This is the medicine den" Yellowfang meowed.

Chase pushed his way out of the ferns and began to look around the clearing. It was actually quite nice with a bunch of comfy nests for Yellowfang's patients and a nice cooling stream at the side of the clearing. There was also a flat rock with crushed herbs on it and nearby was a rock with a split in it and Chase guessed that was where Yellowfang slept and from the strong smell coming from it was where she stored her herbs.

"Those must be the sick cats" Cameron whispered in his ear and she pointed her chin towards the nests.

Chase looked back at the nests and noticed that three of them were occupied with cats. Yellowfang sat besides the nearest sick cat. Chase noticed how young and small he looked. His golden tabby fur looked dull and matted; his breathing was uneven as he slept.

_Poor cat_ he thought as Cameron sniffed the sick cat's fur. Why _is she sniffing his fur_ Chase thought again.

"What are the symptoms?" Cameron asked Yellowfang.

"They have all been feeling stiff, back spasms, pain and drowsiness and they have no appetite. They also all have fever." Yellowfang answered.

"You guys will be able to cure them wont you?" she asked, her orange eyes wide with a faint trace of hope.

Leaving Cameron to answer Yellowfang, Chase switched his gaze back to the sick cats. He didn't really know how Starclan looked or how strong they were but they seem to have a lot of influence on the clan cats. He looked up at the sky and through the branches of the trees he could just make out the first stars appearing in the evening sky. Assuming that was Starclan to the cats he pleaded silently hoping they were there to listen.

_Oh please don't let us fail_!

He didn't want to know what would happen if these cats ended up dying and they failed to solve the case.

**So tell me what you guys think I would love to hear your opinions and ideas for this story and thanks for all my reviews for the other two chapters =) I'm sorry I kept you guys waiting.**

**Chapter 3 will be coming up! =D they are getting their apprentice names! =D yay how exciting!**

**P.S. Please excuse any typos and my bad grammer .**

**Chase'sGirl19**


	4. Chapter Three Thunderclan Apprentices

**Chapter Three Thunderclan Apprentices**

**A/N: Sorry if there are any mistakes I did this really quick and for taking long on updating this story **

Once the four cats had finished examining the patients, Yellowfang led them back into the clearing. Bluestar was still sitting on the highrock. The setting sun making her dark grey fur shine blue and Cameron realized she wasn't just named Bluestar for her blue eyes but for her pelt as well. Cameron suddenly began to feel her own pelt prickling and turned her gaze to the crowed of cats below the highrock. Some of them looked friendly but most of them were glaring at her and her coworkers with hostility and suspicion. Especially the huge dark brown tabby who sat with a small group of cats that looked just as hostile and dangerous as him. Just staring at them made her fur stand up and she looked away hoping she never had to fight them.

Bluestar jumped off the highrock with a powerful leap and meowed to the newcomers.

"You four can you please come up here" she meowed.

Cameron's paws shook and she looked up at Chase. Was she really ready for something as big as this? Chase looked down at her and she saw no trace of doubt in his blue eyes. Instead they shone with excitement and determination to serve Thunderclan and seeing that filled Cameron with determination as well. Her doubt vanishing to the back of her mind, Cameron followed close behind Chase with House and Foreman behind her through the throng of cats to meet Bluestar at the foot of highrock. They stood in front of her in a row as Bluestar stood in front of Foreman and began to meow

"Until you've received your warrior name you will be known as Blackpaw." Cameron could see Blackpaw's eyes light up as Bluestar began to appoint his mentor.

"Tigerclaw will be your mentor and I hope he passes all of his courage and warrior skills on to you."

Cameron watched as Bluestar stepped back, allowing Tigerclaw to come forward and touch noses with his new apprentice. _Lucky I didn't get him as a mentor!_ Cameron shivered at the image of her having to practice her fighting skills on the huge warrior. Quiet laughter suddenly pulled her out of her mental image and she turned her head to see House who was standing next to her, laughing quietly at Blackpaw. Annoyed at House's disrespect, Cameron nudged him to shut up as she watched Tigerclaw lead Blackpaw to the side.

Bluestar stepped in front of Chase and Cameron could practically feel the excitement rolling off him. His body was quivering and his blue eyes shown as

Bluestar began to speak.

"Chase, until you've received your warrior name you will be known as Lionpaw."

Bluestar lifted her head and made eye contact with the orange tom with the bright green eyes who escorted them to the Thunderclan camp.

"Fireheart your own apprentice Cinderpaw is no longer fit to train. I think it would be a good idea if you take on Lionpaw as your apprentice. Training him will keep you busy and out of Yellowfang's way for now on."

Cameron noticed some cats purring at this and some muttering uneasily about Firheart's injured apprentice and she wondered where the young cat was. Chase now named Lionpaw looked up at his new mentor who bent down to touch noses, before he led Lionpaw to Join Tigerclaw and Blackpaw.

Bluestar now stepped in front of Cameron. She realized it was her turn and purred in excitement as Bluestar began to meow

"Cameron until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Leafpaw." Leafpaw waved her tail excitedly. She loved her new name and wondered who her mentor would be as she looked around the throng of warriors. She suddenly caught Fireheart's eye who nodded reassuringly to her. A stab of disappointment shot through her at the thought that Fireheart couldn't be her mentor. She would never admit this to the others but she thought Fireheart was really cute for a cat. She turned her gaze back to Bluestar.

"Sandstorm you will mentor young Leafpaw And I hope you pass down all your warrior skills to your new apprentice."

Leafpaw looked up to see a light ginger she-cat with pretty light green eyes. Sandstorm's eyes were shining with pride. Leafpaw was relieved to see that there was no trace of hostility at all like some of the other warriors. She happily touched noses with her new mentor and was led away to join the others where she was greeted by Lionpaw who pressed his side against her in welcome. Blackpaw nodded happily at her before she turned her gaze back to House.

Bluestar was now standing in front of House. He looked at her his ice blue eyes seemed to see right through the blue- grey she-cat. Leafpaw instantly knew he was going to treat Bluestar exactly like he treated Cuddy. Leafpaw suppressed a growl of annoyance at her boss. _What's with him and female authority?_ She thought in annoyance as she continued to listen to Bluestar. "House until you've received your warrior name you will be known as Icepaw." _That name actually suits him_ Leafpaw thought.

"Yellowfang has requested to you to be her new apprentice." Bluestar meowed over a chorus of muttering and startled yowls of disapproval from some of the clan cats.

"He's not clan born!"

"Starclan will disapprove of this!"

"It's bad enough we already have a kittypet in the clan we don't need another one training to be a medicine cat!" a dark tabby tom cat yelled out.

Leafpaw noticed Icepaw's ear prick up at the dark tabby's comment and he looked at the clan. Leafpaw wondered if he was trying to guess who the kittypet was. Over the wails of the clan Bluestar jumped up on the highrock and yowled for silence.

"That's enough!" she meowed, blue eyes flashing in anger.

"Yellowfang has requested for Icepaw to be her apprentice and I'm sure she has her reasons with starclan! All of you will treat these new apprentices like you would with any other apprentice we have no room for any hostility in this clan especially at the beginning of leafbare."

The clan went silent but Leafpaw can still see some contemptuous looks as Bluestar looked back down at Icepaw.

"Icepaw, Yellowfang will train you and guide you on the path of a medicine cat and I hope Starclan will look down upon you and help guide your paws on this path that is very different from your clanmates."

Icepaw's eyes were unreadable as Yellowfang touched noses with him and Leafpaw wondered if Icepaw was happy with Yellowfang's decision.

Once Bluestar was done with the ceremony, the cats began to chant their names.

"Blackpaw, Lionpaw, Leafpaw, Icepaw!"

Soon the four cats were surrounded by cats. Their pelts pressing against them and meowing soft words of encouragements and advice, congratulating the new apprentices on their new names.

Although most of the cats were really nice Leafpaw could see the uneasiness in their eyes, not quite trusting the newcomers. _They'll learn to trust us _she thought. It _won't be long until they see us as one of their own._ Looking up from the sea of cats Leafpaw noticed a group of cats glaring at her and her coworkers.

Suppressing a shiver she repeated the words to herself and they became a promise. She will be sure to do everything she can to cure the sick apprentices, even though it seemed to her that dark group of cats will rather see her coworkers and herself dead.

**PLEASE LEAVE SOME REVIEWS! =)and did you like their names?**

**-Chasegirl19**


	5. Chapter Four Fresh Kill

**Chapter Four Fresh Kill**

As the group of clan cats cleared away Leafpaw was still lost in her thoughts when she suddenly felt a light nudge on her shoulder and she looked up to see

Lionpaw's blue gaze, his tail waving in excitement.

"Are you coming Leafpaw?" he asked. "Sandstorm and Fireheart invited us to eat with them."

Leafpaw couldn't help but purr at him. Lionpaw looked so happy to be here. This was actually the happiest Leafpaw ever seen him in fact he already looked like he belonged here. Lionpaw's golden fur was sticking up on the top of his head and she couldn't help but meow in amusement as she reached up and tried to flatten his fur with her paw.

"It seems you still have crazy messy hair even when you're a cat!"

Lionpaw laughed and meowed "Yeah I've noticed!"

He shook his golden tabby fur and meowed "So are you coming?"

"Yup!" she meowed and Lionpaw led her towards the group of cats who were already eating.

Leafpaw's eyes widened in shock when she realized what the clan cats were eating. _Small animals!_ Their blood gushing out at each bite, the pink flesh being torn to shreds by sharp fangs! Leafpaw felt nausea rising up in her throat and she closed her eyes and swallowed it back down trying to calm herself before anyone noticed.

"Hey you okay?" Lionpaw whispered in her ear pressing his fur against her. She opened her eyes and continued to watch the group of cats eating and suppressed a shiver of disgust.

She whispered "Lionpaw they are eating dead raw animals. Mice and birds...Rabbits."

She listed the dead animals being devoured not taking her eyes off the gruesome sight.

"It's not as bad as it looks."

A new voice suddenly said and Leafpaw and Lionpaw turned around to see Fireheart standing behind them. He must had noticed Leafpaw's reaction to the dead animals and looked at her with amusement in his green eyes. Leafpaw noticed the dead vole between his paws and she forced her gaze away from it.

"Come on! I'll show you the fresh kill pile. Eating fresh kill really isn't that bad in fact it's really good."

He led Lionpaw and Leafpaw towards the fresh Kill pile and Leafpaw hoped it wasn't what she thought it was...but unfortunately it was.

Fireheart led them to a shady corner of the camp and Leafpaw could only gape in horror. The fresh kill pile was indeed what she was dreading to see and if

Fireheart thought he could make her feel better by showing this to her he was wrong. The fresh Kill pile was a pile of dead animals! Leafpaw felt sick to her stomach her claws sinking into the ground. _What does Lionpaw feel about this!_ She quickly glanced at her coworker. Lionpaw looked a bothered by the gruesome sight in front of him but didn't look as freaked out as

Leafpaw was feeling. Leafpaw suddenly had the urge to puke. She couldn't take this anymore as she realized she will have no choice but to eat the dead animals if she was going to stay here.

"Pull you yourself together or you'll blow our cover!" Icepaw growled in her ear causing Leafpaw to jump.

She hadn't noticed his arrival.

"I swear your pelt is starting to look green!"

Leafpaw shook her pelt and glared at Icepaw for a few moments before she meowed to Fireheart.

"I don't want to be rude or anything but is there anything else to eat besides..."

She flicked her fluffy brown tail towards the fresh kill pile. A grey Tom cat with a darker stripe down his back who had joined Fireheart only a moment ago looked at Leafpaw in confusion but Fireheart's green gaze were full of understanding.

"I know this a bit different from what you're used to" He meowed. "But I promise this is much tastier then kittypet food."

"How would you know what kittypet food tastes like?" Icepaw asked his ice blue gaze squinting suspiciously at Fireheart who shifted his paws and shrugged.

"Come on Leafpaw choose a vole they are really good I promise"

Leafpaw looked at the orange tom his green eyes were full of warmth and she suddenly found it easy to trust him.

She bent her head and gently picked one up with her teeth. Leafpaw didn't think she could stomach a mouse yet. Lionpaw with a nod towards his flame colored mentor picked up a small mouse. Fireheart purred in approval and picked up his own vole as Icepaw picked out a mouse. Fireheart then led them to where Leafpaw's mentor Sandstorm was getting started on her shrew.

Fireheart and his grey friend settled down besides Sandstorm while

Lionpaw, Leafpaw and Icepaw settled near the warriors with their fresh kill between their paws.

"Welcome to clan!" the grey the grey Tom purred after he took a bite of his vole.

"I'm Greystripe by the way"

Lionpaw, Leafpaw and Icepaw mewed their greetings to him.

"So how did you end up so near the great sycamore tree?" Greystripe asked. The three apprentices exchange uncertain glances with each other. Of all the things they have discussed they never thought to think up an explanation to how they got here. Fireheart who seemed to be observing the apprentices reaction tipped his head in confusion at their exchanged glances.

Leafpaw looked away from the ginger tom cat as her mentor nudged Greystripe to be quiet.

"They don't have to explain how they came to be here Greystripe it's really none of our business."

Greystripe looked at the apprentices and meowed "Sorry I was just curious."

"It's okay." Lionpaw meowed somewhat awkwardly and the three warriors began to talk among their selves and eat their dinner.

The three apprentices looked down at their fresh kill. Leafpaw stared down at her vole and tried not to think all the blood that will gush out as soon as he sinks her teeth into it.

"Hey blackie!" Icepaw suddenly meowed.

Leafpaw forced her gaze away from the vole and looked up to see Icepaw nudging Blackpaw who sat down with a shrew in his jaws. While Leafpaw, Lionpaw and Icepaw were here eating Blackpaw had been with his mentor Tigerclaw the while time informing him of his training. _Tigerclaw seems like he'll be a tough mentor_ Leafpaw thought feeling sorry for Blackpaw as she quickly glanced at Tigerclaw. The huge brown tabby was talking to Bluestar while keeping an eye on his new apprentice.

"Funny how Bluestar chose to name you Blackpaw considering your really a black guy" Leafpaw heard Icepaw whisper.

Blackpaw growled "Shut it House! I mean Icepaw"

"Icepaw you have to be careful" Leafpaw said in a mock innocent voice as she looked at him with wide blue eyes as she repeated the same words he growled to her earlier "You might blow our cover!"

Icepaw ignored her while Lionpaw burst out laughing causing Sandstorm to look up. Lionpaw nodded at her in apology for interrupting her conversation with Fireheart.

"Are you guys going to eat?" Greystripe asked his half eaten vole lying between his paws.

Sandstorm and Fireheart were looking at the apprentices curiously.

"Yeah we are." Leafpaw meowed.

She hoped the warriors didn't overhear their conversation. They gave the apprentices one last look and nodded resuming to their own conversation.

"You go first Blackpaw." Leafpaw whispered.

Blackpaw looked down at his shrew, his amber eyes full of apprehension. "Lionpaw you go first." he meowed.

Lionpaw sniffed his mouse and was about to take a small bite when he suddenly pulled his nose away from it.

"I can't do it!" he meowed.

He suddenly looked as if he was going to puke. Icepaw rolled his eyes at his team and took a huge a bite of his mouse. The team stared at him with wide eyes.

"Not bad!" Icepaw meowed after he swallowed.

Blackpaw and Lionpaw just gaped at him. Leafpaw felt like she was going to puke. Icepaw smirked at his teams disgusted expressions and took another huge bite of his mouse.

_And of course..._ Leafpaw thought in annoyance as she watched Icepaw chew his mouse with his mouth open.

"Mmmm! Mmm!" Icepaw meowed as he chewed.

"Nom nom nom." he stuck his tongue out showing the chewed up mouse.

"So good!"

and he swallowed laughing at his team's disgusted face expressions.

"You're not helping Icepaw!" Leafpaw hissed.

Blackpaw only rolled his eyes at Icepaw before he sniffed his shrew and took a small bite. Lionpaw looked at Blackpaw then shrugged.

"It can't be that bad right?" he mewed to Leafpaw and took a small bite of his vole. Leafpaw watched them as they swallowed and was surprised to see them enjoying their fresh kill.

"It's good!" Lionpaw instantly meowed eagerly taking another bite of his vole.

It was taking a lot of coaxing from Lionpaw and Blackpaw and a lot of sarcasm from Icepaw to get Leafpaw to try a bite.

"Come on Leafpaw" Lionpaw had said "Just take a small bite it's kind of like chicken."

"No it isn't" Icepaw meowed.

"Dammit Icepaw!" Lionpaw growled as Leafpaw who was about to take a small bite of her vole curled her lip in disgust.

"I almost got her to take a bite!"

"oh so sorry to disappoint you" he meowed sarcastically.

"Just take a small bite Leafpaw" Fireheart meowed as he made his way to the apprentices and sat between Leafpaw and Lionpaw who looked slightly annoyed but Leafpaw didn't noticed she was too busy looking at Fireheart.

"But it's ..." she didn't finish her sentence but just looked at the vole her stomach clenched with apprehension.

"It's really tasty I promise" he purred.

Leafpaw look at him. His green eyes full of warmth and to her surprise found herself trusting the orange tom cat. _Why does he seem so easy to trust?_

She sighed and said "Okay but a very small bite and if I don't like it I'll live off of water and sunshine!"

Icepaw snorted "I'll like to see that happen!"

Leafpaw shot him a piercing look that clearly said shut up!

She bite into the vole half expecting to gag Leafpaw wasn't prepared for the wonderful taste that filled her mouth and senses. There were actually no words to describe how good the vile was. It was as if she were tasting the flavors of the forest! It was so enticing! The flavors sang in her mouth as she eagerly took another bite, this time a huge one. She was dimly aware of the others watching her with amused expressions on their faces; in

Icepaw's case exasperated. Before she knew it she was done.

"Don't you feel better now that you just ate a dead vole" Icepaw meowed with fake innocence.

Leafpaw was too much in a good mood to let Icepaw ruin it.

"It was great!" she mewed licking her lips and the traces of vole off her whiskers.

"Damn I was hoping you'll realize what you did and puke all over lionpaw."

"Hey!" lionpaw mewed in annoyance.

**I hope you guys liked these two chapters! =) please review and keep watch for my next update.**

**-Chase'sGirl19**


	6. Chapter Five Respect

**Chapter Five Respect**

**Recap: Okay so the apprentices of Thunderclan are coming down with this unknown illness. Starclan has chosen House and his team to help Thunderclan by changing them into cats and sending down a prophecy: There will be four. Intelligent, Caring, Brave and Driven. Four who will conquer the unknown enemy. Now House and his team wake up in a middle of the forest and are captured by the Thunderclan cats who tell them of a prophecy and get them to join clan life as they learn of this complex medical case that will take everything they have to solve…..**

The sun had almost set by the time the cats were done eating. Fireheart had volunteered to show the four new apprentices around the camp before they settled into their dens since Sandstorm and Tigerclaw were schedule for the evening border patrol. Leafpaw overheard Greystripe muttered something to Fireheart about the dirt place whatever that was and disappeared behind the bramble bush where she had seen the kittens play earlier that day.

She couldn't help but notice a hard look in Fireheart's green eyes but she blinked and that look was gone making her wonder if it was really there in the first place. Shrugging she joined the small group as Fireheart started to lead them to a thorn bush.

"This is the warriors den," Fireheart began to explain as several warriors made their way inside a few pausing to briefly acknowledge Fireheart and the apprentices.

"This is where the warriors sleep and its nearest the gorse tunnel; so if there is danger like if an intruder comes in, we warriors will be the first to reach it."

Noticing his apprentices' eager expression Fireheart purred and meowed "You guys can look inside if you want."

Lionpaw didn't even need to be told twice he right away scrambled to the entrance and stuck his head in.

"Wow this is neat!" he meowed in excitement, his fluffy golden tail waving side to side.

Leafpaw laughed at his antics. Lionpaw seemed so eager and excited to start this life as a warrior cat and she felt her heart clench a little for him at how sad he might be once it was time for them to leave.

Lionpaw pulled his head out and turned to look at the others "You guys come on you have to look at this!"

Leafpaw purred in amusement and bounded next to him to look inside. Icepaw and Blackpaw followed slowly behind her trying to stay dignified unlike Lionpaw.

Lionpaw was right it was nice in there, all warm and cozy with a bunch of mossy nests aligned with bracken and feathers.

"Wow it's like a bachelor pad for cats in here," Icepaw whispered.

Leafpaw caught Blackpaw's eye and rolled her eyes at Icepaw's words.

"It looks really comfy in here even if it is a bush," Blackpaw whispered as he looked around.

"No it's like one of those forts I used to make as a kid outside," Lionpaw meowed in amusement.

"Oh wow," Leafpaw laughed at Lionpaw as she backed out of the den.

_I swear he can be such a dork sometimes._

"What?" he asked as he followed her out quietly to not disturb the sleeping warriors.

"It's nothing Lionpaw," she laughed once they were outside.

"Well I hope we stay long enough to receive our warrior names," Lionpaw whispered with a quick glance at his mentor who was exchanging brief words with an elderly white warrior.

"You guys this is Whitestorm one of our senior warriors," Fireheart introduced them, once he noticed they were done looking inside the warriors den.

"Hello."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Hello Whitestorm."

"Well hello youngsters how is the tour coming along?" the white warrior asked them.

"Great!" Lionpaw meowed. "The warriors den is awesome I can't wait to get my warrior name!"

"You do have the makings of a fine warrior one day Lionpaw. I will be watching you train if

Fireheart should ever need help and don't be afraid to ask me any questions about your training youngsters this life can be tough but with a lot of training and determination I can see all four of you becoming fine warriors."

"Thanks Whitestorm we will try our best," Leafpaw purred.

"I know you will young Leafpaw. You know your mentor Sandstorm was my apprentice. I'm sure she is going to train you well."

"I won't let her down Whitestorm I promise and I won't let you down either," she ignored Icepaw rolling his eyes in annoyance.

_What is his problem!_ She thought.

"I know you won't" he meowed as the apprentices dipped their heads in farewell to the warrior before Fireheart started to lead them towards the bramble bush that Greystripe had disappeared behind.

Lionpaw was bouncing excitedly next to Fireheart, asking his mentor about fifty questions per minute of everything that had to do with being a warrior and clan life.

"He's making himself look like an idiot," Blackpaw laughed at the golden apprentice.

"He's always acting like an idiot," Icepaw meowed from behind him and Leafpaw. "Big deal it's just a stupid name and den I don't know why he's getting himself so worked up over this since we are not going to be here long.

"Icepaw we don't know how long this case is going to take, especially with no medical equipment and..."

Leafpaw glared at Blackpaw and meowed "It doesn't mean we can't solve it Blackpaw we can at least give it our all. We've dealt with worse before."

"I know I didn't say we won't be able to solve it. I'm just pointing out that Lionpaw does have a right to act like that because we are going to be here a while so we might as well make the best of it."

Leafpaw nodded her agreement as she watched Lionpaw's tail wave excitedly as he listened to his mentor's words. She had to admit Lionpaw made a cute cat then she realized what she just thought and looked away in embarrassment.

"He just doesn't have to act like a bouncing idiot," Icepaw broke Leafpaw out of her thoughts. "Just look at him I'm finding it really hard right now to not knock him out with a stick."

"Ugh Icepaw your just bitter because you won't be able to sleep in that awesome warriors den with us one day!" Leafpaw teased.

Icepaw gave her an icy glare and retorted "Your just better cus you're gonna have to share a den with boring and bimbo here!"

Blackpaw laughed "Knock it off you guys before Fireheart hears you."

They all stopped talking at Blackpaw's words and caught up to Fireheart and Lionpaw.

"This is the nursery," Fireheart began to explain. "This is where the queens give birth to their kits and raise them until they are six moons. At six moons the kits are ready to leave the nursery and become apprentices."

"Fireheart!" A fluffy white kit with blue eyes tumbled out of the nursery and barreled right into Fireheart's flank, interrupting the warrior's lecture.

"Hey Cloudkit!" Fireheart laughed at the small kit's antics.

"This is my nephew Cloudkit," he meowed proudly.

"He's so cute and fluffy!" Leafpaw purred at how adorable the kit was. She just wanted to hug him so she couldn't help but at least nuzzle him in affection.

Cloudkit looked angry at first for being smothered and being called cute and fluffy but his expression changed when he noticed it was Leafpaw.

"Hi I'm Cloudkit!" he mewed.

Icepaw nudged Lionpaw and whisper "you got competition."

He received a startled look from Lionpaw so Leafpaw just shot him a glare and turned her attention back to Cloudkit who was meowing "I'm going to be the best warrior ever when I'm done with my apprentice training! I'm gonna be so fierce I'll have the badgers and foxes shaking in their flea bitten pelts even if they just catch my scent!"

Leafpaw purred in amusement "It's nice to meet you Cloudkit, I'm Leafpaw."

Cloudkit looked at her with his big blue eyes "Where did you come from? Are you a kittypet too?"

"Uh no I'm not," Leafpaw meowed.

_What did he mean by kittypet? Was he a housecat?_

"Cloudkit," Fireheart meowed sternly.

"What?" Cloudkit mewed innocently.

"Go back inside the nursery I bet Brindleface is wondering where you are by now."

Cloudkit looked disappointed at being sent away so Fireheart meowed "I'll come back to say goodnight before you fall asleep okay?"

Cloudkit nodded "okay bye Fireheart bye Leafpaw."

"Good night Cloudkit it was nice meeting you," Leafpaw meowed back.

"Goodnight," he mumbled before disappearing inside the nursery.

"What did Cloudkit mean by that?" Leafpaw asked but Fireheart pretended that he didn't hear her and padded away pointing his tail towards the small cave near the huge bolder Bluestar had used to gather her clan for a meeting.

"That's Bluestar's den. I would show you the inside but I don't want to disturb her or invade her privacy."

As Fireheart spoke about clan leaders and how important they were to clan life Leafpaw decided to just let go what Cloudkit said.

_It's not really important and besides its Fireheart's business not mine or Icepaw's for that matter._

Leafpaw had noticed Icepaw also perking up at what Cloudkit said. One glare at Icepaw and she could see in his face that he just had some strange epiphany he so often had during a medical case.

_Please leave Fireheart alone!_ she silently pleaded. There was no doubt Icepaw had already figured out what Cloudkit ment and he was now going to interfere with Fireheart's personal life. Leafpaw and the team already knew from experience how nosy and annoying Icepaw can get.

"Now that rock near Bluestar's den is called Highrock."

Leafpaw shook her thoughts away and went back to paying attention to what Fireheart was saying.

"That is where Bluestar addresses the clan meetings and performs ceremonies."

He then turned around and led them to a clump of ferns. "Now beyond these ferns is the medicine den. This is where you'll be sleeping and training with Yellowfang, Icepaw in fact after I finish this tour you should head in there."

Icepaw gave him a thoughtful nod and that just confirmed to Leafpaw he was indeed thinking about what Cloudkit said since he didn't reply with a sarcastic remark as usual.

Fireheart then led the apprentices to an old tree stump. "This is the elders den. This is where the retired warriors spend the rest of their remaining lives for a well deserved rest after a long life of serving their clan."

The four apprentices followed Fireheart inside. The elders den looked comfortable and cozy. It was filled with the elders that Fireheart had spoken of.

"Well hello there youngsters," meowed a dark brown tabby tom. "I'm Halftail and this is Patchpelt, Dappletail and Smallear."

The young cats all dipped their heads in a respectful greeting as they meowed their hellos.

"What happen to your tail?" Icepaw meowed.

_Oh my god_ …

Leafpaw felt herself sink to the floor in embarrassment. _Why does he have to be so rude!_

She glared at the grey tom cat before meowing in apology "I'm sorry he didn't mean that I..."

"Oh its okay youngster," Halftail purred "I enjoy telling my story especially to the young ones here." He examined Icepaw. "Hmm well you're a bit old to be an apprentice."

Icepaw growled at the old tom cat as Lionpaw and Blackpaw busted out laughing.

"It is a wonder why Bluestar didn't just stick him in here." Lionpaw whispered in Leafpaw's ear. She held in her laughter but couldn't help but smile at least.

Icepaw growled "I'm not that old and I don't want to hear how you idiotically lost your tail during a fight with A mouse!" he turned and stalked out of the den.

Halftail's ears flatten at Icepaw's sharp tone.

"Icepaw!" Fireheart called after the grey tom but he was already gone. "I'm sorry Halftail," Fireheart meowed. "I'll speak to Yellowfang about his behavior."

"That apprentice needs to be taught some manners," Smallear growled from his nest. "Back in my day apprentices didn't dare speak to their elders like that."

Fireheart dipped his head in apology "Again I'm very sorry I'll have a talk with Yellowfang about Icepaw." He motioned to the three apprentices with his tail "come on you three," and he led them out of the elders den.

Once Leafpaw was out of the den she heard Fireheart growling at Icepaw.

"If you disrespect the elders again I'll make sure you search their pelts for ticks until next season!"

Icepaw scowled. "He started it!"

"It doesn't matter who started it Icepaw! It's time you learned a little respect around here!" Fireheart growled "How do you expect to please Bluestar and live by the rules of clan life if you can't even treat the elders with respect? I'm going to inform Yellowfang of your actions today." and before Icepaw can respond Fireheart bounded over to another clump of ferns and called the apprentices over to them.

They all followed the fiery warrior giving sympathetic looks to Icepaw but Leafpaw was secretly glad he got scolded the way he did. He really did deserve that for being so disrespectful to Halftail and everyone else for that matter.

They reached Fireheart who gave Icepaw a stern look causing Icepaw to scowl again.

"This is where you three will be sleeping," indicating Blackpaw, Lionpaw and Leafpaw. "Now you guys must be tired, it's time you get some sleep. Lionpaw, Leafpaw; Sandstorm and I want you up and ready by the gorse tunnel at dawn."

They nodded and Leafpaw couldn't help but feel excited for their first training session tomorrow.

"Icepaw you better get to the medicine den," Fireheart meowed.

Icepaw nodded, still looking upset after his scolding.

_Please don't say anything and just listen to Fireheart._ Leafpaw pleaded_. And don't confront him about what Cloudkit said. I know you are! You're always digging into people's past and using it against us!_ Leafpaw stared at him hoping he could understand what she was thinking. And by some miracle thanks to starclan, Icepaw just shrugged and limped away to the medicine den. Leafpaw breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay so this is the apprentices den you'll be sleeping here. Your den mates are inside but I trust them to be asleep by now so try not to wake them. Goodnight you three," Fireheart meowed.

"Goodnight," they all meowed back before the warrior left to the nursery to say goodnight to Cloudkit.

"You know it was kind of fun watching Icepaw get yelled at by my mentor," Lionpaw meowed.

"Yeah!" Blackpaw meowed happily." I've never even seen Icepaw that upset and it was sort of strange how he didn't argue back or act all smart with Fireheart."

Leafpaw nodded in agreement as she watched Icepaw disappear behind the ferns. She was so sure Icepaw was going to act all smart with Fireheart but he didn't and she wanted to know why.

"Come on let's get some sleep," Blackpaw yawned. "We all got to get up early tomorrow for training."

Leafpaw sighed and tore her gaze away from the medicine den and followed her coworkers inside. Fireheart was right the other apprentices we already sound asleep so the three cats quietly made their nests to not wake their slumbering den mates. Leafpaw settled next to Lionpaw her head spinning with all the new stuff she learned, the prophecy and clan life, If Fireheart was a kitty pet.

She wondered briefly if she and the team can solve this medical case and if they can truly adapt to this new life. She wondered again why Icepaw acted so unusual. Then on top of all that she was excited for her first training session tomorrow and tried to imagine what it would be like but couldn't. She found herself falling asleep, and she snuggled deeper into her nest, her side pressed against Lionpaw for warmth.

Grumbling to himself on how much an idiot Fireheart is; Icepaw pushed his way through the tunnel of ferns that was the entrance of the medicine den. The sun had now completely set and the moon was now shining brightly overhead, dark clouds threatened to cover it.

Winter is coming or what the clan cats called it leafbare but either way it was something they didn't need especially the sick cats.

Icepaw could see the shapes of the sick cats huddled in their nests he crept silently to his new patients all fast asleep. He was surprise again at how strong the stench of their sickness was coming off them in waves.

"Hello."

Icepaw turned around and spotted a young dark grey she cat curled up in her nest, her hind leg sticking out awkwardly. Taking one last glance at the sick cats he limped over to the young she cat.

"Who are you?" he meowed.

"I'm Cinderpaw. Why are you limping? Are you hurt?"

Biting back a smart retort Icepaw sat down in front of her and examined the she cat. Her fluffy dark fur sticking out in all different directions, her blue eyes shining with pain and he wondered why until he spotted her leg sticking out. He grimaced at the big gash and dried blood crusted in her fur and covered in herbs.

"What happen to your leg?" he meowed completely ignoring her question about his own leg.

"I got attacked by a monster two moons ago."

Icepaw smirked "monster?"

"Yeah those things that never leaves the thunder path. Yellowfang will probably show you when she takes you out to gather herbs."

"Oh we'll I can't wait for that," he meowed sarcastically.

He wondered if this cat was as delusional as all the others were idiots talking about something stupid as starclan.

"Oh never mind," Cinderpaw growled when she caught the sarcasm in Icepaw's answer.

"Oh Icepaw your here I was wondering where you were," Yellowfang meowed emerging from the fern tunnel her dark grey pelt smelling of herbs as she held a leaf wrap in her mouth.

Icepaw was surprised that he actually recognized what kind of herbs there were, just like how he recognized the scent of sickness coming off the sick cats.

Icepaw watched as Yellowfang stored the leaf wrap in the cleft of the rock. "One of Brindleface's kits had a thorn stuck in her pad," she meowed. She emerged from the cleft of the rock and glanced over at Cinderpaw. "You should be asleep young Cinderpaw you got to rest that leg."

Cinderpaw bowed her in apology and rested her chin on her front paws and closed her eyes. Icepaw snorted at her sudden obedience.

_Wimp_, he thought.

Yellowfang began to inspect Cinderpaw's leg and when she was done beckoned Icepaw away towards her rock to not disturb her sleeping patients.

"I've just had a word with Fireheart," Yellowfang meowed. "Is there something you want to tell me Icepaw?"

"No" Icepaw meowed stiffly.

Yellowfang glared at his lie "Well according to Fireheart you were being disrespectful to your clan elder."

"Ha well I don't think that applies to me since I'm like Bluestar's age!" Icepaw retorted.

Yellowfang hissed, her ears suddenly pulled back "It doesn't matter how old you are you should always respect the clan elders. It's the way we live and it's part of the warrior code something that you have to learn quickly if you plan to stay here for a while so stop acting like A kit and act your age if you claim to be as old as Bluestar!"

Icepaw glared at his new mentor as she continued to hiss "Now tomorrow I want you to spend the day looking after the elders."

"What?" Icepaw growled angrily but Yellowfang kept speaking "You're going to change their bedding, make sure they have plenty to eat and drink. You're going to search their pelts for ticks and do whatever else that meets their needs."

Yellowfang glared at her apprentice who was fuming and holding in a long current of insults and sarcasm.

"The first lesson you must learn not only as a medicine cat but as a warrior is respect. It's a lesson even kits learn Icepaw," she said in a much gentler tone. "How are you going to help us with this prophecy if you can't even learn that lesson?"

Icepaw just glared at her as she nodded at an empty nest close to Cinderpaw. "Get some sleep you have a lot of work to do tomorrow." And she stalked away towards the sick cats to check on them before she headed to bed herself.

Icepaw didn't look at Cinderpaw as he curled up in his nest. He knew she was still awake no one, not even a dumb cat will fall asleep that fast during an argument between him and Yellowfang.

_Damn! Looking after dumb elders sounds worse than clinic duty! Maybe I can just hide from Yellowfang tomorrow until she makes Lionpaw do it._

He was kind of a bit disappointed that he got stuck being the lame medicine cat apprentice probably cus of his damn leg and couldn't join his team and train to be an awesome warrior like them.

Another thought had suddenly hit him. _Fireheart! That dumb orange cat used to be someone's pet._ Cloudkit practically screamed it out but Icepaw just needed more evidence and a perfect moment before he revealed what he discovered.

_Hmm… maybe taking care of elders tomorrow would have its benefits, after all they must gossip as much as old people. There's no better way than getting some answers about Fireheart. _

It wasn't long until he finally started drifting off when he was pulled out his sleepy daze by a painful yowling. Icepaw immediately scrambled to his paws in alarm wincing as he put to much pressure on his leg.

Looking around for the source of the noise he saw that it was one of the sick apprentices. It looked as if he were having back spasms. He limped over to the sick apprentice. Yellowfang ran out of her den and was by the apprentice's side in less than a second.

The young cat's head was tilted to the side and it couldn't move. His eyes were bright with fear and pain. Yellowfang began to give him some herbs Icepaw guessed for the pain but he could she didn't know how to help this poor cat.

He growled in annoyance. _How the hell did the supposed starclan think that my team and I can solve this with no medical equipment or the proper medicine? _

Soon the painful yowling died down.

"It's okay Swifpaw, it's okay just go back to sleep," Yellowfang was muttering quietly to the black and white tom as he finally fell into a fitful doze.

Yellowfang finally looked at Icepaw. There was no trace of the anger In her eyes from their fight. There was only fear and hopelessness.

He caught Cinderpaw's blue eyes shining in the shadows of her nest mirroring the same look Yellowfang had and it was all Icepaw can do to keep himself from falling into the dark abyss of hopelessness with them.

"We will solve this," he meowed pulling his gaze away from Cinderpaw and onto Yellowfang.

"My team and I will do whatever we can to save your apprentices."

Yellowfang nodded as she began to check on the other patients. As Icepaw helped her he declared silently to gather up his team for a differential as soon as possible.

**I'm so sorry for the long hiatus on this story and I hope this extremely long chapter makes up for my laziness. Please enjoy this chapter=)**

**Chase'sGirl19**


	7. Chapter Six Something more that only we

**Chapter Six Something more that only we can solve**

"Lionpaw!"

Lionpaw rolled away not wanting to wake up from this incredible dream he was having about climbing a tree. The large branches never ending as he climbed higher and higher, feeling the breeze through his golden pelt. The sound of bird song surrounded him and the wild scents of the forest all around him whispered to Lionpaw to chase after them.

"Come on Lionpaw wake up! Icepaw wants to do a differential before we all leave for training," Blackpaw quietly hissed to not wake the other apprentices as he prodded Lionpaw's side.

Lionpaw curled tighter into a ball so Blackpaw resorted to nudging him out of his nest. Lionpaw growled in annoyance and sat up; his golden fur matted and sticking out in all directions.

"What time is it?" he yawned as he started to wash his face. It was strange how being a cat came so naturally to him and his coworkers, even if it had been less than a day. It actually felt as if they been cats all their lives now.

Lionpaw yawned sleepily again as Blackpaw began to quietly wake up Leafpaw.

"It looks like it's around five am out there." Blackpaw meowed.

Lionpaw growled in annoyance again and shook his fur before stretching.

"Why can't we have a differential after training?" he asked sleepily.

"Then where's the fun in that?" Icepaw suddenly meowed from the den entrance starling Leafpaw who was just barely waking up.

"Ugh of course, it's for your amusement." Lionpaw meowed sarcastically.

Icepaw ignored his sarcasm, "hurry before the other apprentices wake up."

* * *

><p>Icepaw quietly led Lionpaw, Blackpaw and Leafpaw behind the bramble bush and through a small hole that led to outside the camp.<p>

"Icepaw," Blackpaw meowed through the darkness of early dawn. "How did you know that hole was there?"

"Oh I didn't," Icepaw meowed. "I just noticed Greystripe never came back from the dirt place so I figured he was either taking a very large shit or he snuck out of camp."

"Icepaw," Lea paw said sternly giving him one of her piercing stares.

"Why is Greystripe sneaking out?" Blackpaw asked.

Icepaw shrugged "beats me, anyways I'm too busy figuring out if Fireheart was a kittypet or not. Once I'm done with him I'll find out what Greystripe is up too."

Lionpaw saw Blackpaw roll his eyes and he suppressed a yawn.

_It's too early for this…_

"Is it your life's ambition to interfere in everyone's lives?" Blackpaw asked as they all settled down under a holly bush.

"Yeah is it?" Lionpaw asked sleepily as Leafpaw lay down next to him and yawned.

"Can we just start the differential already?" she meowed grumpily.

They all quieted down as Icepaw began writing down symptoms in the dirt with his paw, ignoring Blackpaw's question.

_It probably is his life ambition _Lionpaw thought.

"Too bad we don't have thumbs anymore," Icepaw meowed sarcastically.

The team all sighed in exasperation.

"Okay so we have pain, back spasms, fever, no appetite, lethargy, stiffness and now Swiftpaw's head is tilted to the side and is too painful to move."

"There must be something wrong with his spine." Lionpaw meowed.

"Or brain," Blackpaw meowed.

Icepaw began to write down possible diseases that had to do with those symptoms.

Once they were done listing all the possible diseases, they all looked down at the list. Lionpaw's stomach clenched with dread. This was going to be way harder than he thought it was going to be. How were they going to confirm the right diagnoses without any medicine or medical equipment?

"Okay so I guess we can cross half of this list off," Icepaw meowed dragging a paw over the bottom half. "Wait, Icepaw? Why? Leafpaw meowed.

"Cus these diseases are known to be contacted through things other than environmental or something those apprentices could have eaten."

"You got a point there," Lionpaw meowed. "Maybe we should talk to the apprentices and see if they know anything that might have caused this."

"But don't you think they could have told Yellowfang everything they might know already?" Blackpaw meowed.

"Not if it means they'll get into trouble," Lionpaw meowed.

"You have a point there Lionpaw even cats lie. Plus these apprentices are practically like teenagers and I wouldn't put it past those young idiots that thy might have gotten into something that could of caused this and neglected to tell Yellowfang about it."

Lionpaw nodded and Blackpaw sighed and said "well what If it was something they ate?"

"Maybe it's a parasite?" they all looked at Leafpaw "Well yeah I bet none of these cats have never gotten shots I'm surprised they have elders with no protection from any diseases they can pick up out here."

"Okay then Lionpaw I want you to talk to your new denmates. See if you can get them to confess any rule breaking they might have done. Blackpaw you're going to have inspect that fresh kill pile, where they get there water and the apprentices den since it could also be environmental and Leafpaw since you came up with parasites you're gonna have to investigate the dirt place and maybe the pelts of the apprentices." Icepaw smirked at her.

Leafpaw gaped at Icepaw and Lionpaw nudged her in sympathy_. Poor cat_ he thought of the grossness of her task.

"And what are you gonna do?" Leafpaw asked.

Icepaw shrugged "Clean the elders den and get some juice on Fireheart."

"I ment for the case Icepaw!" Leafpaw hissed.

Lionpaw yawned again "can we just go back to camp now the sun is already rising and I want to eat before training."

Leafpaw hissed again in annoyance at Icepaw's sarcasm and stalked out of the bush and headed back towards camp.

"She's just like that because she has to look at cat poop later," Icepaw meowed when he noticed Blackpaw and Lionpaw glaring at him.

"Well you could of had at least take a part in investigating." Lionpaw meowed.

"I am actually I'm planning on speaking to one of the patients once they are up and well enough to answer questions and plus maybe that Cinderpaw cat that's stuck in the medicine den as well can answer some questions."

"You could've had at least told Leafpaw that."

Icepaw smirked "where's the fun in that? It's funny seeing her all mad and hissing."

Lionpaw rolled his eyes and left the holly bush to get back to camp with Blackpaw right behind him.

* * *

><p>The sky had begun to lighten by the time Lionpaw and his coworkers snuck back inside the Thunderclan camp. Icepaw went straight back to the medicine den to catch up on his lost hour of sleep while Lionpaw, Leafpaw and Blackpaw settled around the tree stump to eat some breakfast before their mentors woke up. Blackpaw didn't have to wait very long for his mentor Tigerclaw who right away took Blackpaw away to get started on training.<p>

Lionpaw watched him go with a little bit of jealousy rising in his chest. He couldn't wait to go out there and start to learn the ways of a clan cat! It seemed like a harder way of living but at least it was more exciting than his regular life as a human.

Once the sun started rising and they were done with their breakfast Lionpaw and Leafpaw decided to wait at the entrance of the gorse tunnel. Leafpaw yawned and Lionpaw could still see she was sleepy and tired from the loss of sleep thanks to Icepaw's early morning differential. Lionpaw's sleepiness had all but vanished at the thought of his first day of training and he was so excited about it he simply couldn't sit still until Leafpaw's tired growl of annoyance caused him to sit down and kneed his paws into the dirt with anticipation instead.

Lionpaw watched as the clan cats began to emerge from their dens, blinking sleepy eyes up at the sky before trotting over to the fresh kill pile or meowing a good morning greeting to one another as they began to start the day.

"Do you think whatever has been getting the apprentices sick could be from the food?" Leafpaw whispered to Lionpaw as the dawn patrol passed by them. She too was watching he clan cat's morning rituals before gathering around to eat breakfast before their morning duties.

"I don't think so Leafpaw, if it was the food half the clan would have been sick but it's just the apprentices so it has to be something else, someplace or something that can only affect them and not the others."

Leafpaw nodded at his answer and he was glad to see some of her grumpiness going away.

"You two are up early," Whitestorm meowed as he passed by.

"Yeah we are really excited," Lionpaw meowed to the senior warrior.

"Good luck today youngsters!" Whitestorm called over his shoulder as he led his patrol out of the camp.

"Lionpaw, I don't know if we are going to be able to solve this case."

Lionpaw looked at the young she cat, her bright blue eyes full of doubt and uncertainty. What happened to the Leafpaw that was so sure and positive that they were going to solve this case last night?

"What makes you say that?" he meowed.

"We don't know much about cats. We are not vets Lionpaw, we are doctors and plus we don't have the medical equipment."

"Where is all this coming from Leafpaw? You were so sure we were going to solve this case yesterday and now you have so many doubts."

Leafpaw shrugged "it was the differential. You saw how stuck we were at the end. We are just going to have a really tough time solving this."

"I know," Lionpaw sighed and quickly groomed his ruffled chest fur as he gathered his thoughts. She was right, he knew Leafpaw was right, she had a point there but they just couldn't give up. He looked at her and he could just sense the doubt coming off her in waves.

"Cameron" Lionpaw whispered, using her real name so she can see how serious he was being. "We can't give up."

Leafpaw looked up at him her blue eyes clouded with uncertainty. "We have House and we've dealt with worse cases then this, impossible ones even and we solved them thanks to House. We are one of the best medical teams out there. We had patients travel hundreds of miles to come to Princeton because we are the best and maybe Starclan knew that, maybe that is why they chose us instead of vets because maybe this is something vets won't be able to solve, maybe this is something more and we are dealing with a disease that is in our field of medicine that only we can solve."

Leafpaw looked down at her paws "I hope your right Lionpaw; I just don't want to let these cats down." "Hey," Lionpaw mewed softly. "Don't think like that okay, just think of this as another medical case we have to solve."

"But it's more than that Lionpaw."

"And that is why we must give it our all."

Leafpaw only nodded. She didn't say anything else and Lionpaw hoped his words were enough to reassure her.

**Next Chapter is about their first training sessions =)**

**Thanks for the reviews I enjoyed them and I'll keep working on this for you guys.**

**-Chase'sGirl19**


End file.
